


Hombres de Hierro

by tomboyscoutt



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomboyscoutt/pseuds/tomboyscoutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a la confianza que el caballero de Kingsman Harry Hart depositó en él, ahora Eggsy ha pasado a entrenar para unirse a la agencia y abandonar su vida de mediocridad. Sin darse cuenta, con cada sesión de entrenamiento, se va desarrollando dentro de sí un sentimiento encontrado hacia el único hombre que, en años, había creído en él. Lejos de reprimirlo, Eggsy quiere corroborar si su mentor siente algún cariño parecido por él, y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo. Pero no olvidemos que en el territorio hostil en el que estos hombres de acero se mueven, el amar va unido siempre a su inseparable compañero: el perder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparando a un caballero

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va a seguir el canon oficial de la película y el cómic, pero con las variaciones necesarias para poder introducir romance entre los dos personajes principales.

Como siempre me pasaba cuando me despertaba por la mañana, me gusta quedarme en la cama un poco más. La mayoría de las veces sin más, haciendo el vago o fingiendo estar malo para evitar a toda costa ir al colegio. Ahora me gustaba más la cama en la que me había despertado por ser enorme y que me permitía estirarme, y por el olor, un delicioso olor a detergente mezclado con los efluvios de la noche que creaba un nido acogedor. Me hundí en las almohadas de aquella cama tan ajena que ya era tan familiar. Me encantaba el tacto de las delicadas sábanas contra mi piel, que sabían envolverme perfectamente sin agobiarme de calor. Estaba en gayumbos, como habitualmente me levantaba desde siempre, y ahora desde hace un par de días,en casa de Harry, por mucho que a él le molestase que me pasease por su casa con esas pintas. Argumentaba que le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en trabajar, y por consiguiente yo lo seguía haciendo encantado.   
Me estiré como una estrella de mar para intentar abarcar todo el cuadrado que era la cama, pero llegué a tocar los extremos sin encontrar ningún otro cuerpo, ni cálido ni frío. Casi lógico, más bien, pensé, porque Harry ya estaba en pie nada más daban las seis de la madrugada, y sin embargo ya me habían de haber dado como las diez y yo seguía con el culo pegado a las sábanas. Es otra de las cosas que me decía Harry que me gustaban: que quedarme a dormir con él le pasaría factura a mi disciplina como Kingsman pero que ya se encargaría él de que eso no sucediese. Traducido en mi cabeza, eso sonaba muy tiernamente a que él no quería que me fuese a otro sitio.  
Me abracé medio en bolas como estaba a su almohada, que aún conservaba algo de calor y olor, y me tumbé encima como si fuera un ser humano. Me recorrió el cosquilleo ese de quien se acaba de levantar de un entorno templado y se le llena de repente el cuerpo con un suave refresquillo. Me hacían falta sus brazos para volver a estar completamente a gusto, y apoyarme en la mejor almohada del mundo que era el valle fluvial de su pecho, acunado por el compás de su respiración. Me volví a imaginar que hundía la cara en aquella madriguera de protección, mientras me apretaba contra el involuntariamente en sueños. Pasados unos minutos, gracias a mi estado de modorra ni siquiera sé cuántos, me cansé de mi letargo de no hacer nada y me dispuse a levantarme y empezar bien el día. Tal y como iba, descorrí las cortinas- Harry las había dejado cerradas para que no me despertara, me apetece creer- y contemplé Londres, frío y brumoso. Busqué los pantalones que había llevado el día anterior y cuya suerte después de quitármelos anoche- el autor de tal acto era un misterio entre los dos implicados-, pero al no encontrarlos ni colgando de un mueble me cogí una de las camisas blancas inmaculadas del armario de Harry. Sabía que con eso me la estaba jugando un montón, pues conocía de sobra cómo se pondría mi mentor si utilizaba sus prendas de trabajo como bata, pero era cómoda y olía a limpio, así que aposté esa carta con mucho gusto. Me bajé a la cocina sin esperar ver a nadie y aproveché para vaciar bien nevera y despensa de todo lo que me apetecía y que nunca podía consumir por culpa del entrenamiento de espías pero que sospechosamente siempre tenía en casa: milkybars, snickers, pop tarts, batido de chocolate y vainilla, coca-cola de cereza, nubes de azúcar, helado, donuts, pringles y fingers de queso. Me hice una buena macedonia de todo aquello y me lo llevé al salón. Pareciera que estaba aprovechando que Harry no estaba para hacer todo lo que me apetecía. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar la sala de estar y ver al dueño de todo aquello sentado en su sillon habitual leyendo el TIMES como si nada, enfundado en un traje gris impecable en lugar del batín rojo(feísimo) con el que lo solía ver cuando estabamos en casa los escasos días de permiso. Me quedé como una estatua e el marco de la puerta, si bien pensandolo con frialdad, aquella era su casa,y en tal caso el intruso era yo. Bajó los papelees del periodico y me miró, creo que sin sorprenderse, y sin cambiar su ferrea expresión habló:  
-Ya verás como se te ocurra mancharme esa camisa comiendo esas porquerías.  
Y cómo no, yo me reí. Y él también. Siempre se ha dicho que las sonrisas más difíciles de ver eran las más brillantes, y no ha faltado un gramo de razón. Quiero pensar que soy del escaso círculo de personas que ha visto una sonrisa verdadera del agente Galahad. Me senté en el brazo del sillón y desayunamos juntos, bueno, él ya por segunda vez. Teníamos un rollo raro, él y yo: al llegar al centro de entrenamientos, interpretábamos ejemplarmente nuestros papeles de maestro y alumno, sin tampoco necesidad de sobreactuar y excedernos en aparentar distancia y rigidez, pues todos nuestros compañeros sabían la afinidad que había entre nosotros, cómo yo era el protegido de Harry. De hecho, me había sentido así de bien, así de cuidado desde la primera vez que respondió por mí en el pub de la manera en que lo hizo, reventándoles los dientes a los cabrones de los chicos de Dean. Apenas media hora después de haberme conocido, saliendo de una comisaría, nada más deshonroso, se había hecho dueño del primer y mayor gesto de lealtad que yo había percibido nunca hacia mi persona. Me quedé mirándolo como un enano mientras repartía hostias como panes a esos desgraciados. Me marché a casa con una sensación rara, y ya para cuando llegué y Dean me estaba esperando cuchillo en mano, terminé de no entender absolutamente nada y menos mal que él intervino a tiempo gracias a ese micrófono raro que me puso en el hombro, o no sé qué le habría hecho el carcamal de mi padrastro a mi madre y a mí. Cuando me largué de allí echando leches me sentí un poco culpable de dejar a mi madre sola con esa bestia, pero tenía que aclarar qué mierda era aquello. No comprendí al principio lo de la sastrería, y lo del espejo, reconozco que me pareció un poco una ‘sobrada’-luego Harry admitió que había resultado un poco ‘pretencioso’-, pero ya la guinda del pastel fue el ascensor. Yo no paraba de movermke y removerme buscando la camara oculta y él allí tan tranquilo, como diciendo ‘esto lo hago yo todos los días con tres o cuatro despues del café’.   
Me alegré mucho de conocer a Roxy, y enseguida conectamos. Charlie, otro imbécil pero con pasta, le encantaba reírse de mí avergonzándome delante de Roxy, diciendo que me gustaba y que quería hacer bebés con ella. No tenía ni puñetera idea. A veces ella y yo bromeábamos sobre el asunto, aunque Roxy me confesó una vez que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien; el sujeto, no quiso soltarlo. Yo le respondí afirmando lo mismo, aunque no tenía ni idea, solo queria quedar bien, pero no delante de Roxy, no hacía falta, a ella no la engañaba.  
Tras la primera prueba de convertir el dormitorio en una piscina olímpica, que por supuesto terminamos limpiando nosotros, incluida la parte de los cristales, que me tocó a mí cómo no, ya me termine de creer por fin que aquello no iba a ser unas vacaciones. En realidad me lo pasé bastante bien entrenando, y consiguiendo buenos resultados. Confieso que eso me motivaba bastante día a día. Hacía varios años que no encontraba la satisfacción de un trabajo finalizado. En Kingsman, empeze a sentir mejor, a pensar que mi vida sí valía algo. Levantarse a las seis de la mañana valía todas las penas del mundo si era por estar en Kingsman. Cuando me enteré del accidente de Harry, el alma me abandonó el cuerpo. Nada más nos lo comunicó Percival, salí medio disparado hasta la enfermería para verle, no me importaba que me detuviera un guardia o quien fuera, tenía que saber qué le había pasado. N ada más llegar me encontré a Merlín y a Arthur, quienes me tranquilizaron al comunicarme que Harry había llegado allí hacía poco tiempo y que no tenía lesiones cerebrales. No obstante, me devolvieron a la Tierra cuando Merlín dijo con pesar que no sabía cuando su compañero iba a despertar.  
-hemos de tener paciencia.Ahora no te preocupes por el , Eggsy. Entrena, trabaja duro, pasa las pruebas, haz que se sienta orgulloso de ti.  
-Así lo haré, Merlin- respondía tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Ahora mis motivaciones se habían acrecentado exponencialmente.   
Antes de irme, me incline sobre la cama en la que Harry estaba inconsciente y le di un beso en la mejilla, sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar su compañero, por cuya ausencia de sorpresa en la expresión de su cara me quiso parecer que no lo encontraba raro. Un punto a mí favor al menos, pensé. Salí de allí bien recto, sin echar la vista atrás, y durante los meses siguientes me volqué de lleno en los entrenamientos. Educar a J.B. fue tarea más dura de lo que había supuesto, y como resultó, a su pesar, ser un perro bastante listo, no quise ni imaginar lo que fue para mi madre educar y criar a un niñato rebelde y descentrado como fui yo toda mi vida, y me prometí que cuidaría mucho más y mejor de ella cuando volviese a casa.  
Tras el susto del agua que se llevó la vida de mi compañera Amelia, el resto de pruebas fueron igual de duras pero mucho más fluidas, por así decirlo; el espíritu de los Kingsman parecía ir calando paulatinamente en mi ser. Cuando no era un examen escrito sobre la decodificación encubierta de una base de datos eran prácticas de tiro al blanco o técnicas de camuflaje.A medida que otros candidatos a ser Lancelot iban siendo descartados y enviados a casa me hacía más consciente de lo que allí está pasando, pero lejos de asustarme, me motivaba, me hacía más chulo, me sentía más cómodo en el traje pero también mucho más consciente de la responsabilidad que suponía usar algo como aquello, ya fueran pistolas, fusiles, localizadores… todo para culminar en la prueba del paracaídas. Creo que en la vida pasé más miedo que en el momento en el que vi cómo el paracaídas de Roxy se abría por encima de ella y yo solo podía abrazarme a ella con todas mis fuerzas para no morir antes de llegar al suelo. Tras el infarto previo, me encendí. Me encendí con Merlín por ser plenamente consciente de que era yo el que iba sin seguridad, y le reproché que me considerara “algo prescindible”, frente a lo cual, me enseñó una lección que me alegró extrañamente; era de las primeras veces que de una experiencia por completo negativa de verdad veía que estaba aprendiendo algo.   
La verdadera montaña rusa de emociones vino antes de aquello, con la mejor noticia que había recibido (y esperado) durante semanas: Harry estaba despierto. Ni que decir que en cuanto me enteré casi esprinté hasta la habitación, tal y como estaba, con el uniforme de entrenamiento y con J.B. de la correa. Me alisté un poco antes de entrar, para no llegar resoplando y con la cara color lombarda. Entré sin llamar a propósito y me planté ante Harry, quien llevaba su batín rojo horrible pero volvía a tener el aspecto limpio, cuidado y afeitado que había acostumbrado a enseñar.  
-Un caballero siempre llama antes de entrar-me dijo sin siquiera darse la vuelta.  
-Solo llamó a la puerta de las casas en las que robe- le contesté con la mism hermeticidad, pero cuando por fin se giró y me miró a la cara, no pude ni quise contenerme más y me tiré a abrazarle. Le rodeé abarcando su ancho torso completamente con mis brazos, y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Al segundo de estrecharlo ya me estaba arrepintiendo; pensé que me iba a apartar, o peor, a quedarse indiferente, pero en lugar de eso y para mi contento, me apretó también contra él y me acarició el pelo. Eso me hizo sonreír y pegarme más a él, hasta llegar al punto de alzarme sobre las puntas para compensar la desigualdad de alturas.  
-Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí otra vez, Harry-casi fue un susurro.  
-Y yo de que te alegre, aunque no necesitas preocuparte por mí, Eggsy. Pero gracias.  
Nos separamos casi de inmediato, aunque dejé un segundo las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho antesw de volver a la distancia decente y respetable que se esperaría entre un alumno y su maestro.  
-Has hecho progresos increíbles, Eggsy, estás entre los seis últimos aspirantes. Tus resultados son incluso mejores que de lo esperaba. Enhorabuena.  
Por supuesto, le di las gracias, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en esforzarme para que no se me notara el sonrojo y no sonreír desmedidamente, aunque no me controlé en absoluto por dentro.  
Con la llegada de Merlín instantes después, las cosas ya se enfriaron por completo. Me dejaron quedarme (bueno, Harry me dejó) mientras hablaban. El tema principal fue la investigación que estaban realizando sobre Richmond Valentine, al que yo creía un tío bestial, lo cual, mencionado en voz alta me granjeó un par de miradas bastante autoexplanatorias.  
-¿Qué?-pregunté como un idiota  
-Creemos que Valentine, por su historial de búsquedas en la red, puede estar altamente relacionado con el secuestro de los famosos-continuó Merlín-. Sin embargo, carecemos de información suficiente para confirmar que esté realmente detrás de esto. No obstante…  
Harry le arrebató la tableta de las manos y amplió una imagen. En la nuca de la bella asistente de Valentine había una cicatriz idéntica a la del profesor que indirectamente dejó a Harry en coma.  
-Me parece que tendré que conocer al señor Richmond más a fondo.  
-Da una cena en su casa la próxima semana-sigueron hablando los dos como si yo no estuviera.  
-Bien, pues haz que mi alter ego sea alguien digno de ser secuestrado.   
Esto último llamó mi curiosidad pero también mi temor. ¿Ahora que Harry acababa de recuperarse iban a mandarlo a otra misión que pusiese en peligro casi con seguridad su integridad física o incluso su vida? No pude sacármelo de la cabeza en dos días. En un momento dado, justo antes de su partida tuve que ir a verle. Sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, le esperé en el garaje. Cuando por fin llegó, puntual como un reloj de estación, yo diría que no se sorprendió al verme, pero tal vez sí lo que hice a continuación. No me lo pensé dos veces, como era habitual, y me colgué de su cuello. Del impacto, o tal vez la impresión, vaciló con dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme, casi rígido.  
-Ten mucho cuidado,¿vale?-no iba a sollozar, no iba a sollozar-.Y vuelve de una puñetera pieza.  
Como la otra vez, creo que mi acción le enterneció, lo cual no estoy seguro de apreciar. Sin embargo, no pude sino derretirme cuando me acarició de nuevo el pelo y me rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Nos quedamos así más rato que la vez anterior, sin interrupciones indeseadas. Cuando nos separamos teníamos sin querer las manos en el cuello del otro, con el índice trazaba círculos invisibles en mi barbilla. No podía parar de mirarlo a los ojos, que en principio no tenían nada de especial, completamente visibles a través de esas gafas falsas, pero ahora eran como un imán para mi cara.   
-Te iba a decir que te ocuparas de tus entrenamientos y tus clases, pero esto merece demasiado.  
Se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla, casi paternal, igual que había hecho yo durante su inconsciencia, y con la misma dulzura me besó en los labios, a modo de despedida de película. Pero yo le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y me puse de puntillas, para alargar esa despedida tanto como él me dejara. Y en este caso, la película resultó una co-producción.


	2. Mostrar las armas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el juego entre caballeros, ambos están obligados a mostrar con qué lucharán. A menos que el campo de batalla sea la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOLAAAA!!!! Perdón, ya sé que tardé millones de años en actualizar, espero que este capítulo y los siguientes merezcan la espera. A hora que habrá segunda película de esta saga el fic se hará un poco más largo.

Cuando la tranquilidad parecía hacer parada en la base de Kingsman, su instructor interrumpió las noticias que veían sus tres pupilos restantes para hacerles planes para aquella noche.

-No os pongáis demasiado cómodos.¿Pensasteis que íbais a descansar esta noche? Estáis invitados a una fiesta y este-les tendió tres fotos de una bella mujer-es vuestro objetivo.

Era una mujer joven de piel de princesa y ojos brillantes.

-¿Nuestro objetivo?- Charlie parecía encantado con su nueva misión pero Roxy esperaba más información.

-Vuestra misión es conquistarla en el tiempo que dure la fiesta. Dirección, nombre y todo lo que necesitáis está dentro de los sobre. Poneos guapos.

****************************************

Entre hombres perfectamente vestidos con traje y mujers de cócktel, Eggsy daba la nota con su etrerna gorra de béisbol y las zapatillas con alas. El ambiente de la fiesta era una orgía de burbujas de champán y alientos de menta y puros habanos, además de modelos de la misma procedencia acompañando a importantes empresarios o miembros de la realeza. Entre ellos, la joven de la fotografía.  
-¿Hey, cómo estás? Perdona, no pude evitar fijarme en tus pendientes, y creo que no te quedan bien al lado de tus ojos. Creo que les hacen sombra y es una pena.  
Charlie se sentó de golpe al lado de la joven con una copa de champán en la mano. Roxy se acomodó al otro lado con una copa idéntica.  
-¿En serio?¿Refuerzo negativo? Pfffff, no he visto a nadie intentar eso desde los noventa.  
-¿Qué has dicho?-la joven ni entendía ni escuchaba bien con el bullicio.  
-Refuerzo negativo-Roxanne casi le gritó al oído-. Consiste en lanzar un piropo disfrazado de insulto para captar el interés de la persona a la que va dirigido.  
-Este champán sabe raro- interrumpió Eggsy, con una tercera copa.  
-¿Ves? Eso que está haciendo él es iniciar una conversación en la que parece incluir al resto del grupo pero es un truco para que centres tu atención en él.  
-Eh... No, solo decía que este champán sabía raro.  
Como una sombra volátil, se materializó a su lado un hombre con traje y una botella de champán entre las manos.  
-¿Sabéis? Hay formas más sencillas de ganarse a una chica-el caballero en cuestión sonreía de forma casi cínica-. Basta con colocar un poderoso somnífero en el vaso de champán de la mujer deseada y pufffffff...  
Y cuando terminó de chasquear los dedos, lo tres compañeros y la joven estaban cayendo uno a uno en un sueño inducido y profundo.

Al volver en sí, aún la gorra de béisbol en su sitio, Eggsy se encontró atado de pies, manos y cuello a los railes de una vía de tren subterráneo. No tenia ni idea de dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado a tan ajeno y desagradable lugar. A sus pies, el mismo hombre de la fiesta lo miraba fijamente.  
-Se acabó el juego, mocoso. ¿Dónde está la sede de Kingsman?  
Eggsy miró en rededor suyo desesperado, buscando una vía de escape.  
-¡Suéltame, hijo de puta!- su cara estaba roja de la tensión.  
-Creo que no va a ser posible, chaval. Date prisa en empezar a recordar; los trenes pasan rápido por esta estación.  
Acto seguido, un par de luces resplandecieron a lo lejos y se fueron haciendo mayores a medida que el tren se aproximaba a toda velocidad.  
-¿Qué es Kingsman?¿Dónde está su sede?  
-¡No sé de qué estás hablando, pedazo de cabrón!¡Suéltame!-Eggsy se revolvía con toda la violencia de la que era capaz, pero las cuerdas no cedían lo más mínimo.  
-Te queda poco tiempo, chaval, ¿querrás decírmelo o prefieres morir en silencio?  
El tren ya estaba a escasos metros de él, pero el joven aspirante no pensaba revelar el más mínimo detalle.  
-¡Que te jodan!-exclamó con todo el aire que contenían ya sus pulmones.  
-Entonces será tu estúpida decisión- el villano abandonó el escenario por el andén de las vías, dejando solo a Eggsy para enfrentarse a su final.  
Vacío de ninguna esperanza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo a chillidos y esperó el dolor brutal y agónico que debía llevárselo...y que no terminó por llegar.  
El tren había pasado por encima de su cuerpo, sí, pero demasiado por encima como para causarle ningún daño. No había contado con el mecanismo que llevaban las vías para hundir en el terreno ese tramo exacto del carril antes de ser arrollado. Tecnología Kingsman.  
Tras la sorpresa de verse vivo, volvió a enfocar la mirada al frente, y entre la penumbra distinguió una silueta amiga, diferente a la que había intentado condenarlo minutos antes. Era Harry y parecía satisfecho.  
-Buen trabajo, Eggsy. Has pasado la prueba.  
Más feliz por esta nueva perspectiva pero aún medio aturdido, el joven acertó a preguntar:  
-¿Qué prueba?  
-Un examen de lealtad. En ningún momento has estado en peligro, ni tú ni tus compañeros. Pero un agente de Kingsman bajo ninguna circunstancia traiciona a la organización. Ni como último recurso para salvar la vida. Tenlo presente para el futuro.  
-Ah...¿Y qué tal les ha ido a los otros?  
-Roxanne ha aprobado con nota. El examen de Charlie es en un minuto. ¿Quieres verlo?  
-Ah, sí vale...¿Me desatas?  
Harry se arrodilló para liberarle los pies, y después se inclinó para desatar sus muñecas y su cuello bañando con el aliento la piel del otro. Eggsy se olvidó de relajarse por el momento. Harry le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y continuaron agarrados durante un momento más de lo que habría sido una viril mano de ayuda entre compañeros.  
Impaciente por irse a dónde fuera, Eggsy siguió a Harry por el oscuro túnel. En algún momento del paseo escuchó a su mentor decir:  
-Estoy orgulloso de cómo lo has hecho hoy, Eggsy.  
Alegre por ambas razones de su éxito y el reconocimiento de quien admiraba, Eggsy se sonrió. El frío y la escasa luz del lugar ayudaron a cubrir y enfriar su rostro, sonrojado.

***************************  
-¿Qué coño es Kingsman?¿Y quién es Arthur?  
-¡Te lo diré, te lo diré!¡ La base está escondida en el 11 de Sabile Row, en una puta sastrería! ¡Chester King es Arthur! ¡Ahora suéltame, por favor!  
-Gracias- el presunto loco repitió su bien estudiado guión-. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba- y se alejó de las vías y de Charlie.  
-¡Eh, hijo de puta!¡Ese no era el trato, joder! ¡Ese no era el trato!

Como cabía esperar, Charlie no fue arrollado por ese tren, pero tampoco disfrutó de la compasión de Merlín.  
-Charlie, has sido un fracaso-le anunció desde su cabina-. Recoge tus cosas y márchate a casa.  
-Que te jodan- respondió ahí tirado de mal talante-.¿Y quién va a venir a desatarme?  
-Apáñatelas tú mismo-Merlín sonrió sin miramientos y se giró en su silla hacia sus dos campeones. Roxy y Eggsy se plantaron derechos delante de sus instructores con las manos a la espalda esperando el veredicto de su examinador.  
-Felicidades a los dos. Ahora sí os vamos a conceder un merecido descanso. Siguiendo la tradición de Kingsman, ahora pasaréis las próximas 24 horas libremente con vuestros mentores, y tras dicho periodo tendrá lugar vuestro examen final. Os deseo mucha suerte a los dos y os vuelvo a dar mi más sincera enhorabuena; cómo podéis ver, no son muchos los que llegan a esta parte.  
Solo con la mención de que iba a pasar el día siguiente entero con Harry, a Gary se le hinchó un globo en el estómago. Su amiga le lanzó una expresión traviesa y se alejó con su capitán Percival, cogidos de la cintura.  
El trayecto hasta su casa fue en taxi corto y en silencio, sin mirarse ni tocarse. Ni falta que le hacía a Eggsy, quién sabía perfectamente que se movía nervioso en su sitio.

**********************

-¿Este?- Eggsy señaló una página de periódico enmarcada en la pared. La foto de la primera pagina anunciaba la entrega de los premios Óscar la noche anterior.

-Unb atentado terrorista en Líbano. Tuve que evitar que despegaran dos aviones de pasajeros con bombas como para reventar Gales.  
-¿Al Qaeda?  
-No, unos locos con mucha pasta y sin ideas.  
Harry estaba repantingado en su butaca. Ya no llevaba su chaqueta y se había aflojafo la corbata y arremangado la camisa. Completaba la imagen una copa de martini en la mano derecha, la segunda de la noche.  
-Esta-Eggsy también se había puesto más cómodo: no llevaba chaqueta ni zapatillas, y había colgado la gorra.  
-Un asalto al Banco Central Europeo. Alemania cero, Inglaterra dos. Me perdí esa final.  
El chico siguió observando la galería de portadas de periódicos nacionales e internacionales que colgaban de la pared hasta que se detuvo en uno bastante particular. Una radiante novia besaba a su recién hecho marido. A Eggsy le recordó a la boda de la princesa Diana, pero razonó que Harry no podía ser tan mayor como para haber participado en una misión entonces. Del modo que fuera, la estampa era preciosa. Señaló la imagen y miró a su compañero con desafío.  
-Frustré el asesinato de Margaret Tatcher.  
-Hay quien no te lo hubiera agradecido...  
Caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la estancia y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró, absolutamente cómodo y pensando.  
-¿No te ofende que nadie te reconozca tu trabajo? Te juegas la vida casi todos los días y nadie te da las gracias.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
-Forma parte del trabajo de un caballero, el anonimato. Uno no hace el bien por el aplauso o la admiración de los demás, sino porque es lo que hay que hacer. Un caballero sólo deberia ser noticia en el periodico en tres ocasiones en su vida: el dia de su nacimiento, el dia de su boda y el día en que muere.  
El joven decidió utilizar esa información para juguetear un poco y, de paso, marcarse algún punto para él.  
-¿Y por qué me da por pensar que tú aún no has tenido tu portada?  
-Porque eres un listillo-respondió Hart sin variar casi su expresión-. Y como estás a un examen de convertirte en caballero, has de aprender las lecciones pertinentes. Número dos: como preparar un martini. La cocina está al fondo del pasillo de la izquierda.  
-A la orden, señor- Gary se cuadró y se levantó de la silla.  
-Con cuidadito, no me hagas un estropicio.

Dos estropicios y cuatro martinis rosados después, ambos seguían en el lugar anterior, pero algo más distendidos, sobre todo Eggsy, quien se estaba poniendo bastante parlanchín llegando a lo descarado.  
-No me has contestado- el tono de Eggsy había menguado y empezaba a tambalearse.  
-¿Contestado a qué?- la consumada experiencia hacía que Harry lo llevara con más elegancia.  
-Lo de las veces que has salido en el periódico. ¿A que no me equivoco si digo qu no te has casado nunca?  
-No, no lo haces. Nunca me he casado porque las obligaciones del servicio se anteponían a las maritales.  
-Pero... O sea, nunca has tenido...¿oportunidad?  
-Si te refieres a personas para hacerlo, sí, sí que he tenido. Igual te suena a historia antigua, pero antes de vernos por primera vez tú y yo, yo ya había desperdiciado la idea de una vida cómoda y estupenda con tres personas.  
Eggsy se atragantó un poco con su copa a medio vaciar.  
-Joder,¿tres? ¿Y después de mí?  
"Macho, eso ha quedado ridículo hasta para ti." La parte consciente de su lóbulo frontal se rebelaba contra el resto del cerebro adormilado del chico.  
-En dieciocho años...-continuó ignorando lo retórico de la pregunta- dos personas, pero solo hasta ese posible punto con una de las dos.  
-Joder...  
"Ha dicho personas, no mujeres..."  
-¿Se puede saber de qué te sorprendes?¿Es que no sabes lo viejo que soy?  
-No eres viejo, Harry, tienes... Ah, ¿cuántos años tienes?  
Esta última pregunta salió dubitativa. No es que temiera que Harry fuera demasiado viejo para él (si tenía edad suficiente para ser su padre, por Eggsy, como si podía ser su abuelo). Lo que importaba es que Harry estaba realmente bien para cualuoera que fuera su edad. No obstante, lo que sí le descolocaba era ese hecho mismo de preguntar por su edad con un interés particular como el suyo. En las esporádicas relaciones siempre en compañía femenina que Eggsy había tenido, ni había preguntado ni le había importado lo más mínimo la edad de sus compañeras, pero Harry jugaba en otra división.  
-Cincuenta y uno. Te toca.  
"Bueno, podría ser peor." Eggsy dudó un segundo. ¿Mentía? ¿Añadía alguno más?  
"A tomar por saco"; lo más seguro es que Harry ya lo hubiera leído en su ficha.  
-Veintitrés casi.  
Harry meneó la cabeza riéndose como quien conoce y apuró su copa.  
Gary era joven, y lo suficientemente inocente como para pensar que su mentor se estaba riendo en serio a su costa, de modo que no pudo evitar preguntarle:  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
-Que de repente te interese tanto mi edad. Y la forma en la que dices la tuya.  
-¿Crees que soy un crío?- Gary se lanzó al vacío al formular esa pregunta,ya que, si bien Harry lo trataba como a un amigo, un igual, temía que los verdaderos sentimientos albergados con respecto a él no fueran los deseados. Aún así tenía que saberlo.  
-En absoluto-el agente se puso un poco más serio, pero solo le duró un momento-. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que vistes igual que la primera vez que nos s conocimos...  
-Cállate- su propósito era ser un igual con respecto a Harry, pero en ese momento la actitud de su replica rayaba en lo infantil.  
-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior- el agente no tenía un tono autoritario, sino más bien burlón-. Y creo recordar que usted tiene mañana un examen-señaló al chico- y no querría ser la causa de que suspendieras. Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos todos a la cama.  
Los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos y se olvidó de su martini. ¿Quería decir los dos o solo él? ¿Y dónde iba a dormir? Harry era soltero, entonces tendría solo una habitación...y una sola cama. ¿Acaso estaba asumiendo que iba a dormir con él o...?  
-Acompáñame, te voy a enseñar tu habitación.  
Recorrió toda la casa hasta el piso de arriba sin mirarse prácticamente nada más que los pies al caminar. Ya de paso, se fijó en que no sabía que había hecho con sus zapatillas.  
Fue conducido hasta una puerta a la izquierda de otra idéntica; el anfitrión la abrió y dejó que echara un vistazo a su interior. Este lo conformaba una cama individual y a la vez de considerable tamaño, con un pijama cuidadosamente doblado encima que Eggsy calculó que podría servirle. En el extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada había otra puerta de lo que podría ser un lavabo particular. Todo el recinto estaba exquisitamente ordenado y limpio, mucho más de lo que su propio dormitorio lo había estado nunca. Respiró el aroma fresco y relajante a habitación de caballero.  
-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites y quieras, es tu casa. Ahora descansa, necesitas dormir bien para mañana.  
Harry le deseó buenas noches justo cuando el otro se giraba y cerró la puerta cerrada con suavidad. Eggsy no tenía mucho sueño-el martini y la excitación del momento lo habían dejado despejado- pero como tampoco tenía nada que hacer optó por intentar dormir.  
Además de despejarlo, los eventos anteriores hacían que ahora sintiera mucho calor. Se desvistió sin preocuparse dónde caían sus prendas y se puso solo el pantalón de pijama, que le iba holgado. Al arrebujarse entre las tiernas mantas, se sintió más cómodo que en su vida, y aún así no lograba conciliar el sueño. Harry estaba en la habitación más próxima a la suya. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habría desvestido ya? ¿Estaría durmiendo? ¿Cómo dormiría?  
Eggsy notaba que su cama se le iba haciendo grande para él y solo quería desplazarse a otra cama donde descansaba otra persona, su persona, la persona con quien quería dormir.  
Sin pensar demasiado y avivado por el alcohol en sangre, se levantó y empezó a caminar descalzo y en silencio. Dudó si desvestirse del todo allí mismo pero ya estaba suficientemente desorientado en sus sensaciones y sólo atinó a seguir caminado haciendo el menor ruido posible. Así continuó por la moqueta del pasillo hasta la puerta de la derecha. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y haciendo con la lengua saliva para tragarse. Se daba ánimos. Unas semanas atrás habría pensado que esa era una idea horrible, y hace solo unos meses no se le hubiera ocurrido plantearse si quiera algo así. Ahora la óptica desde la que lo veía todo era diferente:ahora podía salvar a la gente, podía saltar en paracaídas y podía disparar armas sin pestañear. Ahora sabía dónde estaba su coraje, su templanza y su lealtad, y que recurriría a ellos hasta la última ocasión, y en esa precisa ocasión, lo último habría de dejar paso a mucho de lo primero y algo de lo segundo. Porque también había miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a las consecuencias, y en especial, miedo a la decepción, a ser una decepción. El orgullo de ser elogiado era un caramelo demasiado dulce para escupirlo una vez lo habías probado. Aún con su carga de terror, entró en la habitación.  
El cuarto estaba sumido en casi absoluta oscuridad, bastante como para no distinguir la formas de los objetos e insuficiente para no poder distinguir una cama a pocos metros de la puerta. Cerró con suavidad y siguió avanzando hasta que sus espinillas chocaron contra el borde. Harry estaba tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda. Mejor, así tendría más tiempo para inventarse una excusa si se daba cuenta de su presencia allí. Palpo el aire a la altura de su rodilla hasta dar con el edredón. Poco a poco y casi sin respirar, se fue metiendo en la cama hasta quedar completamente tapado y con su pecho de cara a la espalda del otro. Sentía deslizarse las mantas arriba y abajo con la respiración de Harry, quien al parecer dormía como un bebé. Con una creciente sensación de incomodidad pero alentado por la tranquilidad de la cama a la par que su propia excitación, se abrazó contra la poderosa espalda del agente, imitando su postura al quedarse pegados casi del todo. Alguien tenía los pies helados, no le importaba quién, y la camisa del pijama era tan deliciosa al tacto del abdomen de Eggsy como el cuello de Harry al de sus labios. Le besó en el lugar en que una vértebra creaba relieve en la piel, y Harry no se despertó. Lo abrazó más fuerte y disfrutó del siniestro placer de sentir el flujo de sangre en su entrepierna mientras se apretaba contra unas nalgas duras como rocas. Toda consciencia y mera educación de despertar al otro de una manera más limpia desaparecieron. Ahora solo existían Eggsy y lo que quería. Continuó con los besos y una tensión creciente en su tren inferior, hasta que Harry se revolvió, despierto.

-¿Eggsy?- Harry susurraba y el joven gruñó en vos baja como contestación-.Vuelve a tu cama.

-No-respondió y volvió a ocupar su boca en la tarea anterior. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, no porque fueran dos hombres o tonterías de diferencia de edad, sino porque en su contexto entero estaba abusando de la confianza y el cariño de su mentor. Si aquella arriesgada jugada resultaba perdedora, Harry no volvería a sentir ningún respeto por él.

-Tienes que dormir.

-No puedo.

-Tienes que irte de aquí

-No quiero.

-Eggsy, por favor...

-No Harry, por favor tú- pretendía hablar con una firmeza que no sentía.

Continuó con su ritual, ahora acariciándole también la cadera, el pecho, el abdomen. Harry fue más rápido y detuvo su mano, pero no la apartó. Aún no le miraba.

-Eggsy, para ya. No podemos hacer esto.-aunque pasó desapercibido para Gary, había un tono de pesadumbre en su voz.

-¿Pero y si yo te dejo?

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, necesitas descansar.

-Me da igual. Yo quiero hacer esto. Quiero que lo hagas tú...

-Eggsy, para, no...

-Eso dices pero tú también quieres. Harry, por favor...-estaba casi suplicando a esas alturas. Su erección era tal que casi le dolía y no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Ahora respiraba a un ritmo muy acelerado y no sabía cómo proseguir. ¿Se marchaba? No quería. ¿Se quedaba? ¿Y qué hacía? ¿Tomarse el asunto por su cuenta o forzarlo? ambas posibilidades se presentaban altamente desagradables, hasta que sintió que le agarraban fuerte de la barbilla y dedujo que Harry le estaba haciendo mirarle a los ojos en la oscuridad. Sentía el calor de su aliento pero su respiración no era agitada.

-Esas no son maneras- le dijo en tono templado, controlado. Eggsy ya casi había perdido la esperaza cuando se encontró de golpe con otra boca que lo devoraba. Disfrutó del sonido de las lenguas al chasquear con saliva, una sinfonía animada de suspiros, gemidos y roces. Sin dudas ya, el joven le echó las manos al cuello y se maravilló de lo suave de su pelo. Harry acariciaba cada célula de la joven piel, regodeándose y jugando a morder su cuello. Eggsy desabrochó la camisa del pijama para estar iguales, pero el agente quería ganar, como siempre. Una mano experimentada se coló dentro de su pantalón, rozando por encima de los Calvin Klein. Eggsy suspiró y gimió con los ojos cerrados. Estaban ya piel con piel y no sabía qué pensar de esa nueva sensación, solo que si ahora paraban, explotaría desde dentro. Ante el rubor palpable de su compañero, Hart le susurró socarrón al oído:

-Te tengo que enseñar a pedir las cosas, corazón.

Espacio y tiempo se juntaron, materializaron y desintegraron. Los dos hombres que habitaban aquella cama no los necesitaban para nada.

Apretó, acarició y tocó todo lo que quiso, y Eggsy le clavó las uñas en la piel para contenerse de estropear el placer. La respiración era entrecortada y húmeda por la boca, y hundía la cara en el cuello y rostro de Harry. El joven solo había estado con una par de personas de forma íntima en toda su vida, todas chicas, jamás con un chico ni mucho menos un hombre. No sabía qué hacer para gustarle o qué hacer que le gustara. Harry era diferente; habría sedudido a más mujeres y sin duda hombres, de los que pudiera contar. ¿Y alumnos en proceso de preparación para la Kingsman?  
No conocía la sensaciones que estaba experimentando ahora, por más que él y sus colegas fanfarroneasen con orgullo pueril de sus noches de viernes, pero en el fondo eran críos, pensó Eggsy. Y él no quería ser un crío delante de Harry. Este le tapó la boca con la mano cuando tuvo que chillar en la cumbre del éxtasis más extremo y embriagador de su veintena de años, y seguro que hasta sangró un poco al morderse el inferior con saña. A Harry no le importó lo más mínimo; no era ahora su pupilo, eran dos hombres disfrutando de lo que ellos mismo podían ofrecerse, dos iguales complementarios. Eggsy así lo sentía, y se esforzó por mantenerse a un cierto nivel. Cierto que él era mucho más joven y vigoroso, y casi tan fuerte físicamente como Harry, pero este le ganaba en habilidades. Y en ternura, a su vez; Hart se comportaba como un caballero dentro y fuera de las sábanas. Le acariciaba, le besaba todo y le hablaba, no paraba de preguntarle "¿Estás cómodo?,"¿Te duele?", ¿Te molesta?", hasta el punto en que Eggsy tenía que ordenarle, gruñendo o mordiendo, que siguiera. Casi seguro de que por cortesía de la capacidad de autocontrol de Harry, terminaron a la vez, uno encima del otro, los cuerpos sellados por una capa de sudor, Harry gritando en su oído y Eggsy gritando, riendo y llorando pero de felicidad con la cara hundida en una de las almohadas. Hart se levantó de encima, saliendo de él con cuidado y tumbándose también boca abajo en la almohada sobrante. Tras descubrirse la cara, se quedó mirando a Harry a los ojos: también resuellaba y si bien su sonrisa no era tan gigante, le miraba con la expresión más tierna que unos ojos que habían contemlado la muerte eran capaces de reflejar. O con la expresión más tierna que le habían dirigido jamás unos ojos. Eggsy sí se rió, y se acercó más a Harry para un beso. Le encantaba el tacto de su cabello, que a pesar de su edad-en la que al joven no le apetecía en absoluto pensara hora- estaba muy suave y abundante aún. Cuando cortaron el beso, volvió a enterrar cara en pecho del otro, sin timidez ya, sino con satisfacción y algo de cansancio, y dejó que unos fuertes brazos le hicieran a la vez de armazón y de manta para tener mejores sueños. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hart se adelantó con la pregunta que a ambos les rondaba la cabeza.  
-¿Te ha gustado?  
Eggsy se subió para mirarlo a la cara otra vez, pero su expresión había cambiado en algo. Ya no tenía ese deje de tranquilidad y auto confianza que usaba. Parecía de veras inseguro, preocupado, como si no supiera que la respuesta iba a ser...  
-Sí, claro que m ha gustado. Ha sido...brutal. ¿Es que no me has visto?  
Harry no contestó y apartó la mirada. Entonces fue Eggsy quien le agarró el mentón como el otro solía hacerle, y le obligó a confrontar su mirada.  
-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-le acarició el surco entre el labio y el mentón con el índice .  
-Cuando nos besamos esas veces en el garaje, supuse que tenías miedo a que me sucediese algo, o que te sucediera a ti. Que eran besos de nervios. Pero cuando te metiste en mi cama pensé "Bien, aquí es donde la acabo jodiendo". Cuando al principio te dije que no no era porque no quisiera; llevaba meses muriéndome de ganas de hacerte gritar como lo hiciste-el joven se puso rojo-pero he de confesar que tenía un miedo cerval a no estar a tu altura, a no...gustarte. Lo siento.  
A Eggsy le temblaba el labio inferior de oír sus mismos sentimientos de boca de otra persona, la persona en la que tenía que depositar sus mayores esfuerzos.  
-Pero...¿cómo te tenías miedo de no estar a mi altura? Pero si eres más viejo... O sea, no, no que seas viejo, digo que tienes más experiencia en...en esto, vamos. Y que quieras que no, la experiencia es importante, y que no sé con cuántos te habrás...o sea, que no es que sea asunto mío, solo digo que, pues eso, que tú y yo...  
-Anda, cállate de una vez- Harry volvió a sonreír tranquilo con aires de superioridad pero esta vez teñida de un cariño realmente sincero. Atrapó a Eggsy entre sus brazos y lo apretó muy, muy fuerte contra él, como si fuera a escaparse. Le besó la cara, el cuello, le olió el pelo, para dejarlo medio confundido, adormilado y absolutamente feliz y embriagado de lo mejor que podía haberle pasado desde que se le ocurrió llamar al número de teléfono del reverso de la placa con la letra K tumbada.  
Se acurrucó y ronroneó complaciente, porque sabía que a Harry le hacía gracia, y nada más envolverse el uno con el otro cayó rendido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por ahora, por favor no dudéis en comentar y preguntar lo que queráis. Mil gracias por las lecturas!!! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por leer y les ruego por su saga más querida que dejen comentarios. Acepto TODO tipo de críticas.


End file.
